


An endearing master

by Kuro_freak_fanatic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_freak_fanatic/pseuds/Kuro_freak_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian thinks his master is adorable and Ciel catches him telling the servants all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An endearing master

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a prompt on tumblr kindly given to me. I could have written this better, but the damage is done already (although I have edited here and there). But here it is. Enjoy!

Ciel’s back was pressed against one of the walls of his study with his butler’s knee between his legs, face only centimeters away from his. When Ciel could feel the butlers breathing mix with his own, the young lord began to wonder how exactly he got caught in this situation.

It all started when Sebastian left the young masters study to bring the gateau au chocolat cake Ciel so deeply loved. There was an intimidating large pile of paperwork on Ciel’s desk and cake was crucial for the young master to be able to finish it. Therefore, when the doors to his study did not open presenting a butler with his abnormally delicious homemade cake Ciel became so impatient that he stood and decided to look for his butler.

As Ciel reached the door he heard familiar voices. Specifically, Mey-rin’s, the servants and Sebastian’s’ voices.

“—you think the young master is adorable as well, Sebastian-san!?”

“Indeed. The young master is certainly adorable. When I wash his hair during baths, he dozes off and gives a defenseless face compared to his usual petulant one.”

Ciel’s eyes widened.

"Then when I brush his hair and untangle the knots, he leans into my hand similar to what my beloved felines do.”

_The bastard!_

“The face he makes when he eats my desserts is one of pure bliss too. Ah! The other day-“

_Oh no._

“-I accidently touched his hand when handing him a letter and his face turned crimson r-“

“SEBASTIAN!”

The servants and Sebastian turned around to face an enraged blushing Ciel.

“Come with me this instance!”

“Sebastian-san, its true! The young masters blushing face is cut-”

“Mey-rin!”

Ciel glared at all of them before storming back into his study, the butler following behind him.

After Sebastian closed the door, Ciel abruptly turned around and faced his servant.

“Is something wrong my lord?”

“Is there something wrong?! Of course there is! Why would you tell the servants all of that! And that I’m 'adorable'!?”

“That is because I agree that the young master is endearing. Especially right now.”

Ciel realized his face was still warm and turned his head away, taking a step behind him out of embarrassment.

“Oh? Is the young master trying to run away?”

Sebastian moved closer with each step backwards Ciel took.

“Of course not!” 

Yet Ciel refused to meet his butlers’ eyes, taking wider steps in an attempt to put some distance.

“Is that so.”

And then Ciel’s back hit the wall.

Ciel flinched as Sebastian trapped him, placing his knee between the boys’ legs and setting two fingers under Ciel’s chin.

“Please face me young master.”

When Ciel didn’t look up, Sebastian turned Ciel’s face forcibly; the young lord unable to pull away from the butlers’ fingers.

Ciel could now see that the butlers face was very close to his. Very. When the butler leaned in even closer, close enough for their noses to touch, Ciel’s breath hitched as he inhaled sharply.

“Does the young master not want this?”

Ciel discovered that he did indeed want this. So the young lord, unable to handle Sebastian’s face being so close yet so far away from his, reached for the butler’s hair and yanked his face down so their lips could meet.

Sebastian, taken by surprise by the young masters sudden act, hesitated before grabbing his young masters face and positioning it so he could get a better angle. 

Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel’s bottom lip, sucking it, making the boy shiver.

Ciel parted his lips to give entrance to Sebastian’s tongue, the demon proceeding to taste the insides of his lords mouth.

Ciel felt his knees go weak, the butlers’ hand sliding down to his waist to press the young master against him.

As Ciel clung to Sebastian, he felt the demon moan against his mouth when the young masters hips rubbed against the hard bump between the butlers’ legs.

Ciel gasped and pulled away, partly due to surprise but mainly because he was running out of breath.

Sebastian looked down at his master, licking his lips, letting his young master regain his breath before proceeding to ravish his lips again.

It was then Sebastian learned that Ciel could make so many more adorable faces, the best ones emerging on the desk with Sebastian on top of him.


End file.
